


Loves embrace...

by Arty_jam



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_jam/pseuds/Arty_jam
Summary: Rian looks for Deet in the woods Rian finds her but she asks something of Rian*this is my first fan fic so dont kill me also this is not nearly as good as the inspiration*





	Loves embrace...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Requiem on Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883188) by [kristinainplaid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kristinainplaid). 

Rian runs and jumps through the woods, he looks around with sharps movements and quick breaths. His hopes, dreams and love is lost in the very woods he searches in.

A blanket of darkness falls. All seems blackened like the night sky and lost in the dark. As he soon realises he may never find her again he curls up against a tree and crys and mumbles "Deet..Deet I...I" just thinking about losing her makes him burst into tears.

The branches of the woods are all curled and twisted above. After sulking and regretting everything and why he did not to go after Deet sooner. Rian's ear twitches and adjusts to a sound...a sound of water wallowing and splashing against a surface. Rian springs to his feet with intrigued but confused, he takes a step slowly thinking of every step he takes, his hand clenched on his blade, ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Rians ears twitches more frequently as the splashing and wallowing gets louder...he swore he heard giggles accompanied by light splashes on the water. Rian didn't get his hopes up tho as for the past days nothing gave him hope since losing Deet. His spirits where dampen and lost in these woods, he had sworn to the 7 clans to get the sweet Grottan back. As they new she could play a major part in this war for the twisted skeksis.

His head extends around a tree to see what hoped for...deet She was playing in the bright blue water of a spring which was up to her shoulders. She seemed cheery and her smile would light up any dark sky.

The purple veins which drew throughout her green body seemed to be no more... " ARRR GA GARRR" a gentle fizzgig rolled towards her playing. Deet noticed the cute thing and stood up her wet avacado green skin revealed itself she was practically nude except a rag around her chest, Rian was just in awe on how she could be fine "AWWW"  
she exclaimed with excitement "how are you, did you run away too" her ears lower "i had to to save my friends...from me" the dark veins appeared down her spine the disappeared just as quickly and a scream of earth shattering pain expelled from her.

The fizzgig jump with fright .Realising what happened Deet cried out.  
"Wait no! it's alright" she extended her hand "see?" The fizzgig's muzzle rubbed against her hand, the fizzgig purred.  
Deet loved this sound, but then her ears pricked up her expression changed from adornment to sadness and pain the memories of the past days flooded her mind and reminded her of the crackling of the darkening. she quickly grabbed on ear. "Stop!..STOP!" She then held both ears and twirled about screaming. The purple veins reaching her eyes and inking then with there purple she stopped, her ears were perfectly flat and any expressions was wiped of her wet green face.

Her head made a unnatural smooth and quick snap to the fizzgig it growled at her. The fizzgig looked into her dead purple eyes it back down and whimpering it seemed to pray for mercy from her..but Deet was not the Deet it knew at the time she was...CORRUPT!

Deet lifted her green wet arm out of the water again. As she did the fizzgig whimpers grew and grew till deets hand stop ,all seemed fine till purple lightning expelled out of her fingers,in a flash of purple the fizzgig was now a pile of singed fur with purple hints on the forest floor...

Rian gasped of horror HOW COULD HE FAILED HER THIS WAS HIS FAULT.  
He thought it would be best to leave her in peace for the time being. He stepped back slowly never moving his eyes off from her, he only took a few steps before a twig cracked under his weight.

Deets head snapped to Rian her eyes dark purple. Rian started to leak from ever pour in his body and stayed perfectly still. "Rian..." She muttered under her breath, her ears dipped and she turned away like the days-pria.

Deets walk was limped and unattached from a natural walk, the water splashed around her thighs. Rian did not let her get far. "Wait...DEET" he took after her, he ran with haste, he took of his bandolier, shirt and boots to try and gain on deet.

As Deet got to the other side of the spring Rian was only half through the water was up to his thighs. She stopped and stared with her body dripping wet "DEET!"  
He extended his open hand "WAIT!" She stared at his face tearing up and for a split second the darkness faded to a light pink and deets ears twitched, then it all reverted again...

"Wait please...DONT GO Deet ...dont go"  
His eyes burned with tears. Rian huft, he used all his energy to try and get across. Deet just stared blankly. "Please Deet...please" he could barely speak with his eyes tearing up even more and having to wade through the water. Deet seemed had no remorse for Rian.

When the water was reaching his shins Deet started to pick up her Nurloc rump clothes and started to walked away. Rian would not let her go again, he mustered all the strength he had and grabbed her hand a large zap coursed at the connection of his hand and her wrist he screamed and his breaths increased rapidly. Deet snap her neck towards rians face. The purple veins drew throughout his wrist and up his arm to his body.

The purple was lightened on Deet allowing her to turn slightly natural.  
"RIAN!...WHAT ARE U DOING!" She tried to slip away from his grasp."YOU'LL DIE!"  
"But Deet you'll die too...ALONE...dont try and struggle...STAY...we...we can help you"

She droped her clothes and used her other hand to hit Rians which held her wrist."How RIAN...HOW" her eyes burned with tears.

"I DON'T KNOW.. I don't know but I'll find a way Deet, I could save my dad or Mira but...BUT I'LL SAVE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!..." he screamed in pain. both where going to burst with tears. Deet's other hand moved to hold Rian's other. He looked up in surprise. Their tears changed from pain to friendship and love.

A BANG happened with CRACKLING. At that point the purple canyons through his arms vanished, and have retreated mostly through Deet although her eyes where still inked with purple.

Deet fell into Rian's arms, his chest warmed her.  
"Rian..." she muttered under her breath, snuggling into him. Her chest rose up and fell just as quickly,  
Rian's chest copied.  
"Yes, Deet"still catching his breath.

"Its hurts...the...the"she whimpered.  
"I know...it must hurt Deet"  
She lifted her head up to show her tearing dark purple eyes they, immediately made contact with Rian's light blue eyes.

Deet then looked down again and dug herself into Rian's chest. His eyes widened  
"You're cold" he look down at her.  
She hummed in agreement.  
"But your so warm" Rian smirked as she and muzzled deeper into him.

They shared a moment of hugging and swirling at the side of the water. 

"Rian I need your help for something?"  
He looked at her and titled his head "anything...what do you need?" He brought her head up with his hand.  
She brought her feminine hand against his on her check, she blushed and smiled.

"Help me feel good" she stared at him with puppy eyes  
"help me I need...your love...anything!" he removed his hand with haste from her cheek"Deet, you mean..." he separated from her.

Her head retreated down and was covered in shame.  
"Yes...it hurts so bad I need something to make it...make me...feel good."

He went to pick up Deet's clothes he did not have the same energy.  
"You need to do that with a gelfling you love" he held her clothes out to her and smirked "come on let's find the rest."

"But I...I love" she trailed of.  
"Uh what was that Deet" he looked intrigued.  
She took a few steps towards him, she had full eye contact with him she grabbed her clothes and threw them aside, not losing eye contact with him.

She came close to his body and pushed him down he hit the mossy floor with a thud. Deet ran her hand up the inside of his leg and up his chest she layed on him. She put her mouth close to Rian's ear."do u remember"she whispers "remember what?..."

She giggled  
"Tsian - oo - as - ae - oo - oo - am"  
Rian's ear pricked up and she continued.  
"Bez - a - a - a - puy - um - tsa"  
He blushed  
"Tsian - tes - as - ae - oo - oo - am"  
She continued for the rest of the song, she rubbed her hand over his chest,  
Rian's senses caught on fire.

After a while Rian started.  
"Bez - a - a - a - puy - um - tsa"  
She stopped and they looked at each other as they did then, Deet's eyes still inked. Rian took is left hand up her check and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Their lips inter-locked.

"I love you Rian...you and you alone, I give my heart to you".  
Their lips rejoined but harder.  
"And you Deet had mine from the first time I met you". Barely separating their lips now.

After a short time she stopped and giggled. She slowly moved her hands down over his chest and to his belt. She smiled at him. Rian sat up "WAIT!!"  
She stopped and tilted her head in confusion "what...what is it?"  
"Are you sure you wanna go at me first...if you want to feel good I should be helping you"  
She giggled and her ears pricked up.

"Of course silly...I love you, and dont worry I know how this works"  
She pushed Rian back down on his back and continued. She slowly undid Rians belt and pulled down his trousers over him. She pulled it out and held him in awe (she didn't expect it to be this big) she stroked up and down, slowly with care.

She repeated this action untill, she took her hand and moved some hair behind her ear. She tasted the tip then took it all. It was salty but sweet. Rian moaned. She kept switching between the two to, pleasure him. He moaned louder and louder.

Rian dug his heels into the dirt to stop his hips rising, he was going to burst...  
"Deet stop!..." she took it out of her mouth there was a slight suction to it.  
"What did I do something wrong" she tilted her head again and made extreme eye contact.

"No...no it's just u where going to make... uh...me burst...that's all" he blushed insanely saying this aloud.  
She blushed, giggled and gave him a long slow kiss again. When she separated to talk their lips hung on together.

"Its ok, stop being such a cry baby... you sky baby"  
They both giggled.  
She moved back down and looked back at him. She grasped his shaft and messaged it up and down  
"do it for me" she continued to move up and down his long staff.

With one firm pump Rian's muscles tensed. A stream of his seed flew over the place. Deet was shocked. She sat back on her thighs, her face covered in a mask of white. Rian sat up, his pupils shrunk, as he realized what he has done he blushed.

"Deet I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go to far..." he trailed of in embarrassment. She wiped him from her face and smiled "it's alright but...I didn't expect it to be so big". She giggled at Rian.

Rian rubbed his head.  
"Well lets clean you up now...then it your turn" he giggled as he took her hand, he took her to the side of the pool where Rian splashed her and washed her, she giggled and wiped her face clean with the water.

Deet's eyes connect with Rian's again. He pulled her closed to him. "You ready" he smirked. She giggled "yeah" he moved her to a nearby tree. His hands followed her feminine curves down he moved his hand round to the front of her. He brought his hand up her shin and to her thigh.

"Your soaked!" He held her stomach, she placed her hand on his ."Is...is that good" she tilted her head.  
Rian brought his mouth to her ear.  
"Its really good!" He smirked.  
He kissed her neck, she smirked.  
"What do u want me to do to you?"  
"Anything, my body and heart is yours"  
They interlocked their lips again when, Deet stopped Rian was biting her lip.

He pushed his body into her. He looked at her and she nodded. He took the rag which covered her chest and tied her wrists and held them up and hung her on a near branch.

He kissed her neck and lower and lower, he got to her chest, he used the tip of his tongue and went down her stomach.  
She jiggled around in pleasure, his hand rubbed her stomach and then thigh she giggled.

He took is fingers around her vagina and squeezed them gently together, and moved them up and down. He repeated it multiple times as she whined in pleasure.

Rian kissed Deet again he brushed her hair. He still rubbed her softly and with love. She blushed and moaned louder. After a while he dampened his finger inside her,  
He rubbed her clitoris she orgasmed with amaze at Rian.

Rian took down Deet and hugged, her hands still bound. He put her arms around him and picked her up. she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rian looked deeply into Deet's eyes and smiled at her she smiled back.  
"Are you ready" she fell on to his shoulder. He put her back against a tree as he nibbled at hear ear for a little.

"Ready"  
Rian slowly put his fully erect penis in her. She squealed, he then trusted his hips into her. Rian started to move her on to her back, he took his rod to his hilt she started to tear up and cry.

"Does it hurt...I'll stop if it does"  
"No you silly day lighter" she giggled  
"It's just I never...after all the things which has happened...I didn't expect this"  
He look deep in to her inked eyes"I love it and you Rian...it makes me happy to be with you" she smiled as a tear ran down he cheek"if your happy why are you crying...you silly grottan" he smiled at her "I dont know" she wiped the tears from her cheek with her arm and smiled "have I've ruined the moment haven't I" as she giggled again.

"No, no you haven't ruined it" he trusted his hips into her as she squealed and moaned. He picked her up again, as he did she exhaled intensely. They stop to marvel at how they went together like a puzzle piece. She kissed Rian on the neck the his lips she use her bound hands to bring his head in. Soft moans came from the two gelfling.

Rian kept thrusting his hips harder and deeper he could feel her inner walls messaging his fully erect penis. He could feel is muscles tensing slowly as he thrusted. He new he could not last much longer, he looked deep into her eyes and she nodded back...

With one large thrust he buried him self to the hilt and as he did he felt a tinkling sensation throughout his body and with that his seed flew out at extraordinary speed. He moaned as he looked into her.  
She could feel him filling her it felt so good here pupils widened. She looked into him and moaned aswell they shared a long connected kiss as he slowed his thrusting.

Rian blushed at her and smiled she did the same the purple drained from her eyes "hello" she smirked "  
hello again...gentle Deet" he laughed  
"I'm so happy your back" he kissed her again "silly you...I was always there" she giggled. Rian was still deep in her as he looked down.

"What...what are we gonna do about the childling Rian" she looked back he thought a moment " well keep he childling why wouldn't we" he laughed she laughed back "but what about the others what happens if they frown on us for doing it before marriage" he held her cheek " they cant stop our love" he held her stomach, him still in side her.  
"Rian...he'll be quite a fighter" she kissed his cheek so he would look back up at her. "He how do you know Deet".  
She stroked his hair " I have a feeling...and hope" 

"Oh Deet..." they kissed intensely, for a time. "We should get going" he slowly pulled his wet penis out of her, his seed dripped out of her. "Wow you really did put alot in me hm" she laughed at Rian as he blushed. "Sorry I...I" she shushed him "its nothing unnatural about it" she giggled as she unwrapped her self from around him. She took her hand from around his head.

Rian bit the knot out seductively she smiled. She then proceeded to rub and clean herself. Rian started to put on his clothes again.  
She looked at him with puppy eyes as she put hers back on.

She ran into Rian's arms and he swung her around. "Let's go back shall we" she nodded. Rian carried her out to find the others...


End file.
